


Morderstwo o poranku

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [13]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Torba na głowę i za fandom!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kosiarki spalinowe to narzędzie szatana i nie ma to to, to tamto! Coś co sprawia, że wylatujesz z ciepłego łóżka jak z procy po prostu musi mieć w sobie cząstkę czystego zła. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morderstwo o poranku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> so YOU'RE the douchebag who keeps mowing their lawn while i'm trying to sleep' AU
> 
> 18.05.2016 - 21.00
> 
> A teraz robię tak  
> 

W internecie istnieje lista najbardziej drażniących dźwięków, dobrze wie, ponieważ był jednym z jej współtwórców i wciągnął na nią przynajmniej szesnaście dźwięków, w tym ten ostry, ciągły bzykot ręcznej kosiarki, którego nic nie przebijało. No może poza odgłosem wiertła do borowania zębów ale wiertło było w zupełnie innej lidze – żeby narazić się na wiertło trzeba było iść do dentysty, nawąchać się smrodu medykamentów i odcierpieć swoje, zaś kosiarka? Do kosiarki nie trzeba było iść.

To kosiarka przychodziła do ciebie.

— Ugh, kurwa — wydusił przetaczając się na drugi bok i próbując ukryć głowę pod poduszką co pomimo jego usilnych starań zakończyło się niepowodzeniem. Stojący w nogach łóżka DUM–E zapikał radośnie i jeszcze raz szarpnął trzymaną w swoim trójpalczastym uścisku poduszką, jakby chciał powiedzieć „no już, wstawaj, wstawaj!”.

— No już, już — wymamrotał Tony w chwili wolnej od warkotu kosiarki, która sądząc po krztuszących się odgłosach z zewnątrz musiała się zaciąć i usiadł ciężko na skraju łóżka, na co robot zapikał ponownie.

— Zdrajca — rzucił głośniej chłopak i drapiąc się po swędzącym od zaczątków zarostu policzku, zmusił się do wstania na co osłabione od godzin klęczenia przy turbinie kolana zaprotestowały boleśnie.

Starość, starość myśli gorzko, łykając przygotowane zawczasu tabletki. Dwie przeciwbólowe, jedna przeciwzapalna i pieprzone minerały, jakby minerałki miały mu pomóc.

— Dwudziestoletnia starość — sarka i wyszarpuje z pazurów DUM–E'ego zmaltretowaną poduszkę, na której wyraźnie widać gdzie robot pozaciągał materiał. — Widzisz co zrobiłeś, głupku?

Robot zapiszczał żałośnie w odpowiedzi i wyprostował swoje ramię, próbując schować się za łóżkiem.

— Wcale, no wcale cię nie widać.

— Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

— Dobra, jak chcesz, siedź tam. I nie odzywaj się do mnie ty!… — ktokolwiek kosił musiał być już tuż pod oknem Tony'ego, bo dźwięk włączonej nagle kosiarki wrył się w jego rozmemłany mózg niczym szpikulec.

— Ja cię pierdolę, no do chuja pana, ja ci dam tym cholerstwem o szóstej rano zasuwać — kuśtykając podszedł do okna, otworzył je gwałtownie i wychylił się przez parapet szukając wzrokiem kosiarza. TAM! Tam jest, skurwysyn jeden! Tego oczojebnego pomarańczowego kombinezonu nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. 

— Ej! Ej, ty! — kosiarz zignorował go zupełnie, chociaż nie mając na sobie słuchawek zabezpieczających, powinien go usłyszeć, nawet pomimo pracującej kosiarki. — No kurwa, stary, jaja sobie robisz, no weź, jest szósta rano! _Szósta!_

Nic. 

— No ja go zabiję, no zabiję, przysięgam na Teslę — wymamrotał i zatrzasnął okno, odcinając się odrobinę od przeklętego dźwięku. — DUM–E, spodnie — zakomenderował. Robot zapiszczał, zaszumiał, pokręcił się po pokoju niczym zagubione szczenię, jednak już po chwili Tony trzymał w dłoniach nieco umorusane w smarze dżinsy. Wolałby jakieś czyste ale cóż, żebracy nie mogą wybrzydzać.

Wciągnął na nogi porozbijane trampki i założywszy majtniętą na biurko bluzę, żegnany bojowymi popiskami DUM–E'go wygramolił się przez okno na schody pożarowe, którymi zszedł na sam dół – już pół roku temu zablokował dolną drabinę, by ta po zdjęciu obciążenia nie wracała na swoje miejsce, bo racjonalizm racjonalizmem ale widział wystarczającą ilość slasherów, by wiedzieć jak się kończy łażenie w nocy po opustoszałym akademiku. 

Zignorował świeżo skoszoną trawę, pozwalając by ta usyfiła mu na amen czubki trampków i końcówki spodni i ruszył na stojącego nieopodal kosiarza niczym ruski „Behemoth” na Berlin, chcąc złapać faceta z przysłowiową dłonią w gaciach, co z perspektywy czasu nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

Po prostu nie powinno się zaskakiwać ludzi dzierżących narzędzie zdolne ujebać nogę ale ta prawda życiowa dotarła do Tony'ego dopiero po fakcie, kiedy tylko szybki refleks uratował mu udo. 

— O kurwa, młody, nic ci nie jest?! Nie, czekaj nie mów i tak nie usłyszę, sam sprawdzę. — Tony kiwnął głową, wciąż lekko zszokowany, i pozwolił mu na szybkie oględziny nogi pod rozcięciem.

— Dobra dzieciaku, będziesz żył — mężczyzna wstał z przyklęku i z wyraźną ulgą odpiął pasy zabezpieczające i odłożył na bok kosiarkę, która wystawiała teraz ostrza w stronę Tony'ego co nie było ani trochę uspokajające. 

— Chwila. — Tony patrzył otumaniony jak mężczyzna wyciągnął coś z bocznej kieszeni i włożył to do uszu.

_Aparaty słuchowe._

— Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia — wydusił w końcu Tony i pozwolił, by facet zalał go potokiem słów spomiędzy których wyłowił tylko „przepraszam”, „o boże”, „Clint jestem” i „kawa”. 

— Tak, jasne, kawa może być, czemu nie, przecież już nie śpię, to co mi tam iść na kawę z moim prawie mordercą. W końcu to było tylko prawie.

W odpowiedzi dostał nieco krzywy uśmiech i lekki rumieniec, i Tony po prostu wiedział, że ma przerąbane, bo zawsze miał słabość do blondynów. 

Nawet tych morderczych,


End file.
